


Hook, Line and Sinker

by ShingekiSlut



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Eren Yeager, Daddy Kink, Elevator Sex, Eren has no idea what they're all saying, Eren is a stubborn shit, Fluff, French Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), French Levi is beautiful, French Levi makes me jizz, Hange has no fashion sense, Jean's a bit of a dick tbh, Levi is a little rebel and smokes, Light Bondage, M/M, Mikasa ships it, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, POV Third Person, Pet Names, Phone Sex, Seme Levi, There is a lot of french in this, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Uke Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-05-28 04:45:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6315481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShingekiSlut/pseuds/ShingekiSlut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is a 20 year old university student who seems to think that he has met his dream guy on a dating website. His name? Sexyboi69. They appear to have a lot in common and get on like a house on fire. Due to a sudden turn of events Eren takes what he feels is a well deserved trip to Paris, only to find that the guy in the pictures wasn't who he was talking to for the past few months. The SHORT, dark and handsome man has no idea who 'Jägerbomb123' is. The man, who says his name is Levi, invites Eren to join him for something to eat, giving him a chance to explain himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Lovesick

**Author's Note:**

> This is our first fanfiction either of us has ever done so...  
> Go easy? Please? We're nice people I swear.  
> Okay, this was a joint effort thing between Olivia and I.  
> My name is Ace, by the way.  
> I suck at writing notes apparently.  
> Good to know.  
> Basically, it's an AU, set in modern day.  
> That's all you need to know.  
> Enjoy!

It’s funny how one may believe they know a person by their online persona when they could be nothing like that in reality. To them, love could be merely a game or a way to deceive. To Eren, love was a beautiful thing to be treasured and held closer to your heart than any other emotion or feeling- love to Eren was the purest thing in our known universe. And yet- it was the one thing that could be destroyed so easily. It was also a thing Eren hadn’t had a lot of. Despite that, Eren was a person who radiated hope and always had a smile on his face.

 On that particular Friday, he had a smile wider than a Cheshire cat as he bounded up the seemingly never ending staircase. He’d been at school and the lessons had seemed to drag on for years. Being out of that hell hole was all Eren looked forward to all day. His only escape from the lectures were games on his phone, and even Candy Crush got boring after a while... The sound of his feet against the polished wood was silent to the boy as he listened to the steady thump of his heart, rushing to his room and flinging open the door.

 His room was cleaner than most. Every wall was painted a polished white, all but one, which was painted a greenish-blue colour, to match the odd yet stunning colour of his eyes. A white desk lined the turquoise wall and a variety of gaming things and his laptop rested upon it; that along with the millions of pencils. His bed rested on the wall next to the window, sheets neat and pressed. Abstract art of all shapes and forms hung on his wall. All in all, it was the room of a young adult, who liked to keep things tidy- until the weekend, when this place became his cave.

 His messy brown locks fell on his face as he reached up to brush them out his face, which was when he heard the ping of a notification from ‘Attack on Dating’. That familiar sound made Eren’s heart flutter. He flung himself at the chair and spun quickly, opening up his laptop. He messed up his password a couple times but eventually managed to get into it. The message read as follows:

_From: Sexyboi69_

_To: Jägerbomb123_

_Hello pet, I’m back from work now. I wish you were here so I could see that cute ass in person~_

_< 1 attachment>_

Eren opened the message hastily, but with great excitement. His cheeks flushed a bright red and he tapped his fingers on the desk as he waited for the attachment to open. Once it opened, Eren very nearly fell off his chair in shock and muttered aloud,

“That thing’s huge!”

His cheeks became a brighter crimson. He saved the picture without a second thought for- private uses- later. The raven haired man had pried his way into Eren’s life more than Eren thought was possible after only seeing pictures of him. His raven hair and the way it fell; those emotionless grey eyes and the way they held such a mysterious, yet enrapturing gaze; everything about the man was alluring to Eren. Speaking to him had become routine. Every morning they would go online to talk to each other and they would talk to each other after they had both gotten home from either work or college. Yet still, something felt wrong, each time Eren asked to Skype the man turned him away with excuse after excuse. Eren began to get frustrated. Recently, all he could do was watch helplessly as his friends came together to form the cutest of couples. He was being left. He was being abandoned. And there was nothing he could do about it. He could not kick nor could he scream. He could not protest. Just watch. Always watching-

His train of thought was interrupted as his friend bounded into his room, without a knock or permission to enter. A soft smile tugged at Eren’s lips anyway, “Hey Armin, what’s up?” He cocked his head at his obviously excited friend, then realising the image that was pulled up on his computer screen and slammed the device it shut. He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly and offered a guilty smile. Armin just laughed softly and thrusted three tickets at him,

“Do you remember that competition I entered a month or so back?” He grinned and jumped up and down on the spot, trying his hardest to control the endless amount of energy bundled up inside. This friend of Eren’s was the best he could have ever wished for. Shy and nervous most of the time, but the blonde coconut before him was quite the hyper child after a drink or two, a hell of a lot of sweets or a really exciting event. Mostly those events were getting a book signed by his favourite author or beating Eren at any game. Whenever Eren was down or just plain bored, Armin would be there with a smile and a few comforting words.

“Yeah...?”

“Eren, we won tickets to Paris!” Armin squealed and spun around happily, almost tripping over at one point.

Eren’s eyes widened and a grin also appeared on his face, “Paris... The city of love...” And the city ‘Sexyboi69’ supposedly lived in. Not that Eren would ever dare to say that aloud. His eyes filled with happy tears and he flung himself into his friend’s arms, jumping happily with him, “You’re the bestest friend in the world!”

After jumping around and chanting their little cheers of victory, Eren turned to Armin, “I’m guessing Mikasa is coming too, right?”

“Of course, she is, don’t be ridiculous!” The blonde responded almost instantly with a smile. Mikasa was Eren’s adopted sister and she played a predominant role in both his and Armin’s life. She was always the one to keep them both safe and out of trouble, not to mention she was one of the only people who didn’t try to pick on the two boys. Then when Eren’s mother died and his father left, Mikasa took on the role as the parent. Cooking for Eren, making sure he had lunch for school, making sure his washing was done; the typical mother role. Eren always felt like she was putting herself under too much pressure, but despite his thoughts Mikasa always did well. She made sure her own grades were high and ended up being a straight A student. This resulted in her being accepted into a pretty prestige school and she ended up having to move a short distance away from the two boys, meaning she didn’t see them as much.

“It’ll be nice to see her again,” Eren though out loud, whilst Armin hummed in agreement.

A single ticket was shoved in Eren’s face, “Here, I just came over to tell you the news and give you the ticket-,” he gestured to the now shut laptop, “and I’ll let you get back to whatever… that was.” With that Armin briskly left the room, leaving Eren once again embarrassed. He groaned and turned his body back around, directing his attention to the laptop once more. He opened it, the picture displayed on the screen for all to see. Eren quickly sent a message back:

_From: Jägerbomb123_

_To: Sexyboi69_

_Next time warn me! Although, it was a pleasant surprise…_

Eren had decided that he wouldn’t tell his… what could you call him? Boyfriend? Sexting buddy? Anyway, Eren decided that he wouldn’t tell his ‘friend’ about his trip to Paris, and that he wanted the whole thing to be a surprise. As the brunet began to daydream about meeting up with his ‘friend’ and everything they could do together, from the seemingly innocent to the downright dirty, the laptop went off once more, indicating another message:

_From: Sexyboi69_

_To: Jägerbomb123_

_No surprise back? :(_

Eren knew exactly what was meant by the message and he rolled his eyes. From an onlookers point of view, Eren may have been considered to be ‘being used’, but that was the complete opposite to how he felt. Or how he had convinced himself to feel. Eren shook his head, getting rid of the negative thoughts, they loved each other. They were in love…

His mind now clear, Eren got into a suggestive position, his legs spread and his tanned hands were teasing the waistband of both his jeans and underwear, taking a picture. He bit his lip hard and studied the picture before coming to the verdict that it was suitable to send. He ignored the ping that followed a few seconds later. He lay back down on his bed and sighed, his arm covering his eyes. He was willing the week to go by quickly so that he could just get to Paris and meet, who he thought was, the love of his life.


	2. Caught in the Trap

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They arrive in Paris...

“Shit!” Eren cried out as he stumbled with his heavy suitcase for the millionth time since he’d gotten off the plane in Paris. He, Armin and Mikasa very nearly missed their flight from London to Paris due to Eren’s tendency to oversleep at the worst of times. Once he had fallen asleep on a train and had gone two stations past his stop. He ended up spending 3 hours in the rain waiting for the next train.

That didn’t happen this time, luckily. Though Eren did oversleep, he managed to throw on a shirt and a pair of jeans, grab his bag and rush out the door to their taxi. The flight had been a tedious and boring thing. Eren’s phone had run out of charge and he took it upon himself to parade up and down the aisles screaming,  
“Where are the bathrooms? I need a shit.” Armin and Mikasa were pissing themselves laughing at all the hateful and accusing glares he got from protective mothers and business men who had previously been sleeping soundly.

Perhaps it wasn’t that boring.

Eren took an exaggerated breath of fresh air as he stepped out and grinned at his family. They were not his blood family but some days, he wished they were. No, they are part of the family he made. This blonde coconut and this protective woman would always be his family and stand with him. That was a comforting thought to Eren and he offered each of them a small, happy smile.  
The trio began walking to their hotel, taking their time to marvel at the streets, the houses and the landmarks. Armin spotted a certain book in the window of a cute little book store and gasped softly,

“Guys, please, I need that book. It’s super rare. Please?~” Armin’s eyes seemed to sparkle with hope and he jumped on the spot excitedly.  
Mikasa eyed a book in the window which looked to be an adventure novel; the protagonist was a female heroine who protected her loved ones no matter what. She didn’t say anything but gave Eren the same pleading look. Eren rolled his eyes let a soft smile still crawl its way onto his lips and settle there,

“Let’s go have a look.” Armin and Mikasa cheered and grinned happily. After half an hour of trying to pick out what books to buy, the three emerged from the shop. They were half an hour late for checking into the hotel.

They laughed all the way to the hotel, making stupid jokes and just plain having fun. Despite the enjoyment of the day, it seemed to fly by in a flash. It was as if Eren were in a dream or watching a montage of clips. It didn’t feel real. Maybe it was because the reality hadn’t hit Eren yet or maybe it was out of fear. Either way, it would soon pass.

The next day Eren found himself and Mikasa being dragged out of bed by Armin who was already dressed and alert. Eren rubbed his eyes and yawned tiredly, stretching. He’d been dreaming odd dreams lately which seemed to point to something close, but just out of his reach. Whatever could it be? It had been on his mind a lot. Eren wandered to the bathroom to brush his teeth, attempt to tame his messy brunette hair and to shower quickly. The process of getting ready was the same as always, just in a different environment. The floor seemed solid and colder than usual in the bathroom and the carpet in the hotel was too soft for Eren’s liking. After deeming his appearance somewhat decent, Eren pulled on a shirt and a pair of shorts as it was hot outside compared to Britain. He also pulled on a flannel on top of that and took out a pair of sunglasses. He grinned and walked out of the bathroom, striking a pose, “Don’t I look fabulous?” Armin stifled a laugh and suddenly burst out laughing.

After breakfast, Armin couldn’t help but want to go to that book store again. He loved books and both Eren and Mikasa knew he’d miss that shop more than anything. And so, they trudged down the long staircase (the elevator was broken via some accident which no members of staff would properly explain as they themselves had no idea) back to the streets of the city. Armin was taking them back to bookstore whether they wanted to go or not. “We didn’t have enough time to explore the shop properly; it’s so huge that I didn’t get a chance to have a look around. There are so many more books I can buy!” The brunette and his sister listened to Armin go on and on about all the books, he was so enthusiastic about it all. Eren kind of zoned out as he walked. After all, it was relatively early.

Soon Eren was snapped out of his daze as he was greeted by the warmth of the bookstore. He followed Mikasa to a nearby table whilst Armin wandered off, disappearing behind the tall shelves which divided the shop into aisles. He pulled out the cushioned chair and sat down opposite his sister. He rested his head down against the cold wood of the table and he found his eyes fluttering closed.

He dreamt of fields of red flowers and endless forests. Yet no matter where he went, he felt as if we were stood back to back with someone. They were like a shadow. They didn’t exist and yet he knew they were there. It was as if their whole purpose was to separate their existence from Eren’s. To conceal a horrid truth from him and to keep him in the dark- even if this being itself was the shadow.

He was startled awake by the slamming of a book on the table. His eyes shot opened and his head flew up off the table to be greeted with a smirking Mikasa. “You’ve been asleep for a while now; I figured you’d be well rested.”

“Well, you didn’t have to wake me up like that…” Eren grumbled, leaning back and crossing his arms, a slight frown upon his face. Mikasa just laughed off his foul mood and returned to her seat opposite.

“Maybe you should go and try to find Armin? He probably wants to tell you all about his books.” Eren chuckled slightly as he struck up conversation with the girl; they needed a  
catch up.

Meanwhile, Armin was somewhere on the second floor of the bookstore. He’d scanned the whole bottom floor in search for a particular book. He was searching for Bouvard et Pécuchet written by Gustave Flaubert, it was a story about two copy-clerks named François Denys Bartholomée Bouvard and Juste Romain Cyrille Pécuchet, of the same age and nearly identical temperament. They meet one hot summer day in 1838 by the canal Saint-Martin and form an instant, symbiotic friendship. He hadn’t seen one copy on the bottom floor so decided to venture further into the shop. He came to one of the last isles on the top floor, sighing as he paced through; his eyes scanning over each shelf, identifying each book. He stopped dead in his tracks as he laid his eyes on the prize. There it was- the last copy. Armin reached out to grab the book when suddenly his hand collided with someone else’s. The mysterious stranger next to him pulled away his pale hand, foreign words falling from his mouth.

“Oh Désolé, vouliez-vous cette copie?” Armin turned to face the man who appeared very intimidating, despite his small stature. The blonde realised that is was him being spoken to and he nodded eagerly.

“Oui, cela fait longtemps que je cherche ce roman.” Armin let his hand fall to his side and he felt his confidence grow a little more. He’d been practising French for a substantial amount of his life and was almost fluent in the language.

The stranger sighed in defeat, picking the book up and handing it to the blonde, “Alors prenez-le, je peux toujours en trouver un autre.”

As Armin took the book tightly to his chest in an almost protective manner, he thanked the man, “ C'est très gentil de-(votre part)" The timid boy was interrupted by a familiar voice calling his name and a familiar figure with a mop of brown hair appearing at the end of the aisle. “Armin~” Eren drawled out the ‘I’, “can we go now? We’ve been in here forever. I’m starting to forget what the outside world looks-“ Eren froze dead in his tracks as the stranger turned around to face him; an array of emotions crossed his face all at once like colours on an easel.

“Sexyboi?” Eren asked sceptically, “Oh my God, it is you!” He ran up to the shorter male and hugged him. The man he thought he loved was stood right in front of him. He was exactly as he remembered him. The man had piercings hanging from his ears and he had a few scattered across his face. This only added to the bad boy look. There was still that little furrow between his brows and his style was the same. He wore tight fitting leather jeans and a black band shirt and chains hung from his belt.

That moment was everything Eren dreamed it would be. Until the man pushed him on his ass, “Don’t fucking touch me.” He frowned in disgust. Despite the actions, Armin marvelled in how the man could switch between the two languages and sound so fluent in both, although his accent was still thick when he spoke English.

A hurt expression flashed across his face, “It’s me, Eren? Jägerbomb123?” The brunette stood up and brushed himself off, quickly recovering from the fall.

The stranger held his blank expression; his eyes were cold and distant yet so familiar to Eren. “I don’t know you.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rough translation of the conversation between Armin and Levi:  
> L: Oh sorry, did you want this copy?  
> A: Yes, actually I've been looking for this novel for quite a while now.  
> L: Then take it, I can always find another.  
> A: That's very nice of-
> 
> Feel free to let me know if there is any errors with the translating or my poor French... Blame it on translate.


	3. Mon Chaton

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's a little confusion...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you've read this far and are interested in seeing progress on this work or future works, feel free to check out any social media thingumabobs that we created out of boredom-
> 
> Tumblr- http://shingekislutfanfiction.tumblr.com/  
> 

Eren looked at the shorter male in disbelief, "W-what do you mean? You've been talking to me for months now! You... You even told me you loved me." The brunette hoped and prayed that the older man was just joking, that he was just messing around, but when Eren received that same blank expression his heart sank.

"I think you're mistaking me for someone else, like I said, I don't know who you are, and I’ve never seen or heard from you in my life." The raven haired man went to walk away, but Eren reached out to grab his wrist. 

 "Wait... Please..." His tone was pleading and his eyes were slowly filling with tears as the realisation set in. Eren had been tricked, he had been deceived. He was so stupid and fell right into the trap; completely unaware of the lies he was told. He should've realised that it was all a lie, it was all too good to be true, "Please," he begged once more.

The mysterious man looked up at Eren and he instantly took pity, which wasn't like him. "Let's go for coffee," Although his voice was as passive as it was before, Eren was able to detect some sincerity to his words. "We can talk then as I'd prefer not to have this discussion in the middle of a book store."

 The enigmatic male began to walk towards the door and Eren followed, shouting to Armin as he walked, "I'll meet you back at the hotel later!" He caught up with the raven and remained close behind him, like a dog would do with his owner. 

 "My name is Levi by the way, Levi Ackerman." The way he said his name, with his accent especially thick, made Eren's knees go weak, 

 "I'm Eren Jaeger." 

 "Hm, Eren," As the man, who Eren now knew as Levi, said his name, it made his legs turn to complete jelly, his name rolling beautifully off of his foreign tongue. 

Eren walked ahead of Levi, in hopes that he won’t see his flustered expression, flushed cheeks and wouldn’t notice his shaky legs. He couldn’t help but feel that the man’s attention was on him. Completely on him. The thought gave him a shiver.

Eren’s eyes widened at his owns thoughts. He almost slapped himself to get his head out of that state of mind. He shouldn’t be thinking like this. Not at all. This man was not the man from the internet. This was a stranger. A stranger whose steely eyes he was sure kept admiring the curves of his ass in his favourite shorts. He dismissed it as wistful thinking.

 He pulled his flannel around him tightly, the day a lot colder than he expected it to be. Levi took a firm grip on his wrist as they pulled to a stop on a corner briefly,

“Are you cold, brat?”   The question came quite unexpectedly to Eren and when he turned around Levi’s eyes were on him, taking in every feature on his face and admiring them. Those turquoise eyes were so wide and innocent. Why, this kid is cuter than he realised. He studied the younger man’s lips, they were a light pink; they were so perfectly plump and untouched.

Eren’s tongue flicked nervously out to lick his lips, obviously shaken by the raven’s intimidating stare. He bit his lower lip gently and nodded briefly, “I am... I wasn’t prepared for the weather today.”  

Without a word or a warning, Levi slid his leather jacket off and pulled it over and around the boy’s shoulders. A light blush spread across the brunette’s cheeks and he smiled softly, “Thank you, it was starting to get really cold.”

The man nodded curtly in acknowledgement of Eren’s gratitude, then gestured for the boy to go on ahead. There was no way Levi was going to sacrifice the opportunity to stare at that perfect ass. He smirked inwardly, lost in his thoughts which were filled with tanned skin and sweet moans before he snapped back to reality. He became determined to have this kid in his bed.

In that moment, he had another problem. Eren stumbled back more than a little as the crazed person jumped on him and began inspecting every single feature on him. A grin appeared on their face, mad and crazed. They wore a brightly coloured shirt with bright coloured pants, it just added to the crazy look. Eren figured that it fit their character. On their nose, a pair of glasses with aa thin black rim was perched. The glasses kept catching the light as their eyes inspected Eren. He couldn’t see the eyes, but he could guess they would hold that same madness in them.

“Laisse le 'morveux' tranquille Hange, tu lui fais peur," Levi crossed his arms, agitation radiating from him and he rolled his eyes, both his accent and language making Eren want to drop to his knees for the man. His voice was deep and slightly husky and it made the brunette speechless.

Hange’s grin merely widened, and she made a sound of what Eren could only assume was excitement, “Oh, ne sois pas comme ça! C'est ton type/genre et tu le sais. Son innocence est écrite sur son visage et il a les yeux d'un ange."

Levi frowned, huffing slightly, but he made no attempt to argue with them; since they had a very valid point. Before Eren could intervene and ask what was said, a voice much deeper than Levi’s, and a lot smoother too, interrupted the conversation, “Hange a raison; tu deviens dominant fou quand tu poses tes mains sur un innocent comme lui. Mais je suppose que ce n'est pas à nous de juger. Tu es un adulte et tu fais 'ce que tu veux/comme tu veux'. Maintenant Hange, allons dans les magasins comme prévu et laissons les tous les deux seuls. ”

  
Levi nodded in approval at the tall blonde’s suggestion, he stared at them both, his eyes squinted and his face showing an expression of anger, frustration and anything inbetween. It was an expression that Eren was quick to label ‘The Death Stare’. If only looks could kill… If that was the case then they’d be corpses on the street. The two quickly dispersed into the crowd, Hange laughing, which was similar to that of a manic, and Erwin chuckling at his companion’s craziness. They seemed an unlikely pair at a glance but after some studying, you could see their friendship was solid as they’d suffered together and depended on each other for support. Levi was a part of that friendship and for that he was grateful.

Eren rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, “Umm… What just happened? I don’t understand French...”

Levi chuckled deeply out of amusement, but despite the laugh, his face remained impassive, his eyes being the most expressive part of his body. He looked into that brat’s eyes and wondered how they could look so damn innocent. He quickly turned and started to walk towards the coffee shop. Eren just stood there, unsure on whether or not to follow, “ Viens chaton!" He commanded and Eren cocked his head in confusion, “Come on, brat!”

This time, it was Eren’s turn to marvel at the shorter man’s perfectly formed ass, he’d never seen anything like it. As he watched he noticed that Levi was wiggling his hips slightly, the movement enticing the boy further and making him crave Levi in every way possible. It was like he was doing it on purpose…

Levi stopped suddenly at the door of a small coffee shop, the name ‘Café Rose’ printed in a deep red above the shop. He pushed the door open and held it like that for Eren to walk through, which is what he did. Levi walked in behind and a small red head ran from behind the counter to great him.

“Levi!" She cried, "Je vois que tu as amené un ami avec toi, il est mignon.” She studied Eren, who simply smiled at her, she returned his smiled with her own bright one.

Despite the smile, Eren could see a sad expression in her eyes, but when she looked back at Levi her eyes sparkled.

“Oui, il s'agit d'Eren.” He gestured to the brunette, “Eren, this is Petra, a dear friend of mine.” Knowing Petra’s English wasn’t the best, he switched back to his native language,

“Tu pourrais me donner deux tasses de thé noir s'il te plaît?” She nodded and walked off behind the counter to the machines and Levi took a seat next to the window. Eren followed sitting opposite, “she seemed nice” he muttered, feeling slightly jealous, but knowing it was stupid of him, this man wasn’t the same guy. He kept telling himself. Sure, it was the same guy from the pictures, but it wasn’t the same guy he had been talking too. This man had no commitments to Eren, nor did Eren have commitments to him. He just had to convince himself that.

Levi sighed as Petra brought over their drinks and Levi nodded in thanks. She offered a shy smile and walked back to her spot behind the counter, her gaze continuously wandering to the raven. Eren tried his best to ignore her and to keep the jealousy from rising, which was when Levi spoke up.

“I think you owe me an explanation as to what the fuck you were on about back there.”

Eren sighed, cradling the warm cup in his hands and staring at the contents, “Well, to cut a long story short, for the past few months I have been talking to a guy online.” His finger traced the rim of the cup gently as his voice softened as he continued to speak about his online romance. “We developed a relationship and we were pretty close, I loved him… He said he loved me, but he made no attempt to video chat with me or even call me, so I thought something was up, but I didn’t mention it because I trusted him. Which was clearly the wrong this to do… The reason I approached you in the way that I did was because he had been using your pictures the whole time…” Tears threatened to fall from Eren’s eyes as he felt all of those emotions he had felt when Levi first spoke to him. He felt so stupid and the whole thing was quite embarrassing.

“I don’t know what to say to that,” Levi shrugged. “It’s quite a sick thing to do if I’m honest and all I can do is apologise for you being misled like that.” Levi lifted his cup up to take a sip of the tea.

The taller male noticed the odd way Levi held his cup and he smiled, the tears still prominent. “Why do you hold the cup like that?” He asked, tilting his head slightly as he went completely off topic.

“Traumatic childhood experience…” Eren stayed silent, his teal eyes fixed on Levi, the raven took it as a sign to continue. “I always wanted a teacup, but since we were quite poor I had to save up for months. All of my pocket money went towards this teacup and when I bought it I was naturally excited. Then as I picked it up the handle came off.” He smirked to himself as he recalled the memory, “I didn’t have the heart in me to throw it away, so I kept it, but had to improvise and hold it differently. I guess it just stuck with me.”

As Levi concluded his story, he looked up. Eren met his gaze before laughing loudly, the sound reverberating through the shop. He wiped a tear from his eyes and he took deep breaths to recover from his laughing fit. “Really? Really?! That was your traumatic childhood experience?” His laughing died down, but it was still there.

Levi leant over the table and flicked his forehead, “Don’t be so rude, it was truly upsetting.” Despite his serious words, Eren was able to detect the humour behind them, which was also present in his eyes.

Eren felt eyes burning into the back of his head and he looked around to catch Petra staring, it made him feel slightly less comfortable, but as he turned around and met Levi’s gaze once more he felt completely at rest. It was reassuring to him to know that Levi’s eyes were on him the entire time and were not wandering over to Petra.

Eren lost track of the time that he spent with Levi in the cosy coffee shop, they spent hours just talking about random things. Eren found about a bunch of useless information about Levi, such as his favourite colour was green and about things from his childhood. He also found out that Levi was 29, and Levi found out his own age, not that the age difference bothered either of them. They both gave some background on their life, though Levi was a lot more brief and closed off than Eren was.

Soon the sun was starting to set, “I think we should probably get going. It’s almost dark.”

Eren’s expression sank, he wasn’t ready to part ways with Levi, “Yeah, I suppose we should.”

As they stood from the table Levi took out some money and left it on the table next to the bill. He then took out his phone, passing it to Eren. “Add your number.” He said simply.

The brunette’s face twisted into a wide smile, as he snatched the phone up and quickly typed in his number. He handed the phone back to Levi and they walked out of the shop and the shorter male pocketed his phone.

“I’ll see you soon?” Eren asked sceptically, swallowing thickly as he awaited a response.

“Definitely.” Levi turned on his heel and walked the opposite way to the direction Eren need to go in, he looked back around and offered a small wave, the gesture making Eren’s heart flutter. He began walking back to the hotel, lucky for him he had a good memory and could recall the way back to the hotel. The whole journey home, he couldn’t stop smiling and felt like he was on cloud nine.

Eren stopped just outside the hotel, “Fuck!” He slapped his hand to his forehead, “I didn’t get his number.” Eren sighed, knowing that now he would have to wait for Levi to message him first, hopefully that would be soon. The next few hours, Eren would be constantly be awaiting that welcome ping of a new message.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's a rough translation of the french in the conversation with Hange and Erwin-  
> L= Lay off the brat Hange, you’re scaring him  
> H= Oh , don't be like that! He's your type and you know it . His innocence is written on his face and he has the eyes of an angel.  
> E= Hange is right; you go crazy dominant once you get your hands on one as innocent as him. But I guess that's not our place to judge you. You're an adult, you do as you please. Now Hange, let’s go to the shops as planned and we'll leave these two alone.
> 
> This is what Levi says to Eren-  
> L= Come kitten
> 
> This is the translation of the conversation between Petra and Levi-  
> P: Levi! I see you’ve brought a friend with you, he’s cute.  
> L: Yes, this is Eren.  
> L: Could you get me two cups of black tea please.
> 
> Let me know of any errors in the french and if I got it wrong, please tell me. 
> 
> The chapters are going to start getting a little longer from here and the characters are slowly going to build up a relationship.


	4. Heichou Gets Horny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It started out as just a phone call...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this is where the rating goes up... It's pretty early on, but we don't really give a fuck. If you're not one for smut then I suggest skipping this chapter.

Unfortunately for Eren, he fell asleep only a few minutes before he got a message from Levi and that long awaited ping came through. Mikasa and Armin went out for tea, but couldn’t bring themselves to disturb Eren and so left him alone in the hotel room to his own devices. He woke up half an hour later and rolled over on the bed to check his phone. He laid wearing just a pair of tight boxers with a pillow clutched to his chest. His eyes widen slightly and he started to nibble on his plump lip out of nerves. Has Levi messaged him? Was he even interested?

: Hey brat. This had better be your real fucking number.

He smiled, knowing exactly who it was. He quickly added a contact onto his phone under the name ‘Levi’. He then continued to scroll through the tons of other messages.

Levi: Jaeger, why aren’t you answering?  
Levi: Don’t ignore me.  
Levi: No one ignores me.  
Levi: You are in so much trouble.  
Levi: Call me when you get these messages.  
Levi: Tsk, shitty brat.

Eren’s teal eyes widened even more at the seemingly angry messages, wow this guy was easy to piss off… He hesitated but decided to call the raven haired man to apologise. As the phone rang, Eren waited for an answer nervously, his heart pounding and his lip remaining between his teeth, “H-Hello Levi, I’m really sorr-“

“No, you’re not. You decided to ignore me and now you’re going to get punished.” Levi’s voice was deep, angry and husky, his accent still thick, and it drove Eren insane. Levi, on the other hand, was merely curious as to how the younger boy would react to such talk. He wasn’t really angry with the boy, he actually found the start of the phone call to be quite amusing. You could hear the worry radiating from the boy's voice.

The brunette felt his head swimming at his accent and at the mention of a punishment went straight to his dick. His cheeks flushed red and he squirmed slightly under the sheets, messing them up, “P-punished? You’re going to scold me, old man?”

All he heard in response was a low chuckle on the other end of the line, which again, went straight to Eren’s dick. He waited for the man to speak, the only sound made was a whimper (from Eren) in anticipation, “Tch, cheeky brat, who are you calling an old man and yes mon minou, punished and much more than merely scolding. But before we get down to that, tell me what you’re wearing. Details please.”

Eren looked down at what he was wearing and the blush on his cheeks became more prominent as he saw the massive tent in his pants and he realised just how hard he was. “I-I... Umm... A pair of boxers... They’re red and… tight. They keep riding up my legs and they make my ass look nice. W-Why do you ask?”

Levi smirked softly and laid back on his bed, giving Eren the simplest of instructions. “Get on all fours for me, belle, and get rid of those boxers for me too.”

Eren gawked at the demand, but he complied; gladly ridding himself of the confinement and moving onto all fours. He propped himself up on his elbows and the position had his ass stuck up in the air, right in plain view. The breaths escaping his mouth were cute little ones, “d-done.”

Levi mused over what to do next, this boy was obviously a natural submissive and the thought only turned him on even more. This pretty boy was at his utter mercy and his only. He imagined Eren laying there under him, loudly moaning out his name. That thought was the final straw for Levi and he slid his hand into is pants, palming himself with that oh so experienced hand, “Now you’ll need to put me on speaker.”

“What?!” Eren squeaked in surprise, “W-What if someone hears?”

Levi let out a breathy chuckle as he continued to pleasure himself, “Oh mon minou, you’ll be moaning louder anyway.”

Eren let out another whimper, finding himself stuck for words as he complied with Levi’s request. He began to imagine Levi there, running his hands up and down his body, avoiding everywhere that Eren wanted him to touch most. “Touch me, Levi,” he slapped a hand over his mouth in surprise at both the statement and the quiet moan that followed it.

Levi groaned, the request only adding to the pleasure. He gripped the waistband of his own tight underwear and yanked them down, far enough for his throbbing cock to spring free. He took hold of the base of his cock and began to pump. “I’ll start with my hands on your chest, slowly dragging them down and over your nipples, teasing them.”

With one arm holding himself up, Eren used the other to mimic Levi’s movements. His hand placed on his chest, which was soon down and teasing his own nipple. He let out a needy whine, “More Levi, please, I need more.”

Levi moaned down the phone, the moans just as deep as his voice. “Patience,” he kept his reply short to avoid his voice breaking.

That was the first time Eren had heard a proper moan from the raven and the sound made his cock throb, earning Levi a small moan in response. “Fuck being patient,” Eren again, was stunned by his response, the harsh words sounding needier than anything else.

The words were unexpected, but Levi liked it, “From there I’ll continue to move my hands down, over your hips and to the inside of your thighs, dragging my nails down them.”

Again, Eren mimicked Levi’s movements, he gasped and his breathing hitched as he dug his nails into his skin as hard as he could without drawing blood. “I want to touch you too, pleasure you, taste you…” The raven was bringing out a side of Eren that he didn’t know even existed, and it was exciting.

Another moan from Levi was elicited, but this one quieter than the last, “Soon Eren… I want to taste you too. I’d kiss the inside of your thighs; I’d mark them, claiming you. I’d spread your legs a little more and trace your hole with my tongue. I want to feel you twitching and squirming.”

Eren could only imagine it, his hole already twitching in anticipation. “T-Then what?”

“You’re going to need lube,” Levi said, cutting straight to the point. “Do you have any?”

Eren thought to himself and he smiled, “I’ll go and get it.” He jumped off the bed and rummaged through his suitcase taking out a small bottle. He rushed quickly back to the bed, returning to his previous position and the bottle in hand. “I’m back.”

“Alright,” it took Levi a minute or two to get back into the headspace he was previously in before Eren had left briefly but once he was back in it, he resumed stroking his leaking erection. He was feeling a need to make Eren moan again, he was determined to. “Coat three of your fingers and then press one inside of yourself.”

Eren had done this once or twice before, so he knew the gist, but it was quite thrilling having Levi tell him what to do. He pushed the finger in, whining a little as he still wasn’t used to the foreign feeling. “It’s in.”

“Now when you feel relaxed enough, add a second finger. Curl them, sort of like a ‘come hither’ motion. Find your prostate, then things will get interesting.”

Although Eren had tried this a couple of times, he had yet to find his prostate. The brunette was pretty inexperienced and he found it embarrassing. “H-How will I know when I find it?” His voiced wavered with uncertainty.

Levi chuckled into the phone and the sound resonated in Eren’s room, “Oh, you’ll know.”

Eren pushed in the second finger and moved them as Levi had instructed. He let out a few small gasps and whimpers, but nothing too extreme. He pushed himself further down onto his fingers, he slowly began to grow impatient, “Levi-“ He whined, drawing out the ‘i’, “ I can’t f-ahhh!” He clamped his eyes shut as he cried out.

Levi tightened his grip around his cock, his pace speeding up slightly and he let out a groan in response, “It seems you’ve found it… Tell me, how good is it?”

“Fuck~ Levi, it-it feels so good. Your fingers feel so good.” Eren was moaning down the phone and Levi let another moan escape.

“Mon minou, you could have something a lot thicker inside you,” Levi felt himself slowly coming undone, “But you’d have to beg for it.”

Eren moved his fingers faster as he added the third and final finger, still curling his fingers and abusing his prostate, “Levi! Levi, please! I need you to fuck me… To take me and claim me as yours... I need to feel you buried deep, deep inside my tight little hole...” Eren let out many broken moans as he continued to pleasure himself. He rolled onto his back and spread his legs further, his free hand grabbing the base of his own cock and pumping.

“Y-You’ll get me soon Eren. Oh, f-fuck.” Levi’s voice hitched and he moaned loudly, precum leaking from his painfully hard length. “I’ll have you screaming my name,” he spoke breathily, his heart beat rapid.

Eren pushed further down on his fingers, whining, “I want you inside me Levi, deep inside me~” He pumped his cock faster, precum falling from his erection too. “I-I want to choke on you, Levi… mmh… I want you t-to fuck my throat~”

Levi’s eyes clamped shut as he was overcome with an overwhelming pleasure, “Don’t say things… ngh.. that you might r-regret… mmh.. regret later…”

“I-I bet you could.. ahh.. y-you could fuck my throat so good, s-so fucking good.” The hotel room was filled with the sounds of moans, pants and the slight squelch of the lube. Eren was hardly quiet, not that he cared. They would probably get a few noise complaints…  
But, Eren was too caught up in the moment to care.

“Maybe I’d like you chained up instead, with your legs spread and your body there waiting for me to take you.” Levi didn’t know if Eren was into that kind of thing, and if he wasn’t that would probably kill the mood, something Levi didn’t want.

“Shit-” the brunette hissed, “I’d love that.” His head flooded with images of him splayed out atop the bed, his arms chained to the headboard and Levi on top of him. He imagined all the things Levi could do to him whilst he was that vulnerable and it drove him insane. He felt his heart beating fast and his breaths were uneven.

“I could do a lot to you Eren, I could take you any way I liked.” Levi’s voice was silky and like music to Eren’s ears. Eren felt heat pooling in his abdomen and he knew he was close.

“L-Levi, please! I’m going to cum!”

“O-Oh, oh mon minou, you’ve been such a good boy… Cum for me.”

Eren’s fingers brushed against his prostate and threw his head back. He let a broken cry and a scream of Levi’s name fall from his lips as he came in his hand. The scream earned a response from Levi in the form of his own release. Levi let out lewd moans as he also came in his hand.

As the brunette came down from his high he pulled out his fingers, his closed his eyes, trying to even out his breathing. “Levi… That was-“  
“Amazing,” Levi whispered the word, due to his own exhaustion, but it was still audible to Eren, who smiled lazily as he rolled onto his side, not bothering to clean himself up.

“You took the words right out of my mouth,” as Eren finished his sentence he yawned and the raven spoke up,

“Get some rest, I’ll see you soon.” He spoke with a softness to his voice, a tone that could’ve been considered to sound caring.

“See you soon, Levi.” Eren hung up and curled further into the covers. His eyes fluttered shut and just as they did in walked a smirking Mikasa and a flustered Armin.

Mikasa was the first to speak up, her voice sounding humoured, “Well, sounds like you had fun.”

Eren groaned as he sat up, his face turning a brighter red than it already was and he threw a pillow at his sister, “Shut up!” She laughed as Eren buried himself under the covers, hiding his face.

White still stained the sheets and he knew that his sinful acts were known by his best friends now. Great. Fucking great. His eyes were already half lidded and he yawned softly, “Go back to your rooms... I need to... clean up...”


	5. The Morning After is Always Good. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First off I would like to say that yes, this is a chapter without Levi. :(( I admit there isn't much flow to this chapter either (for reasons I will address in a minute) and it's kind of just a filler chapter(?). Secondly, yes, it's been a while since the last update and both Ace and I apologise! We started making this chapter and then both of us kind of got sidetracked with a few personal problems and I had no inspiration. For now, as far as I know, Ace will be taking a break from writing the fanfiction with me. I however, will try to keep writing and publishing chapters, but that means the pace and the writing style may change, that is not for definite though. If me writing on my own doesn't work out, I will wait for Ace and then once things are back on track chapters will be published regularly. As always, if there are any errors that you notice that we have not then feel free to point them out. Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy~

After his two best friends had practically fled the room, Eren fell back onto his bed dramatically and took his time to process what the hell just happened. Well- there was no way he wasn’t interested and the promises that the older male had made to Eren made him shiver in anticipation; the promises of chains and pleasure. The thought that he’d enjoy acts like that had never even crossed his mind. Being vulnerable and at someone’s complete mercy seemed like a foolish thing before and Eren would’ve dismissed it as idiocy. But now? Now things seemed different. So very different. There was something about Levi, this sense of control and complete calmness and… that feeling that he had someone to trust, someone who takes great care with delicate things.

Eren rolled over and groaned. What the hell was he thinking?! He had only met the man once! Granted, they had hit it off straight away and had shared opinions on things and the ones which differed seemed like a fun thing to debate over coffee. Eren had hardly had much of a love life before as he struggled to trust, but it seemed that with Levi it was as he had said, different. Every time Eren had met someone they would make themselves seem perfect and unflawed. It was ridiculous. How could you get to know someone if they hide all the bad things about themself? Eren figured that that was what he liked about this man. Levi didn’t bother to hide his flaws, not once. In fact, it was almost as if he showed them off, he made them known and made them his strengths rather than his weaknesses.

Levi’s weaknesses were odd and yet amusing when you examined them closely. There was his height- though Eren would never attempt to point that out to him again. It almost earned him a kick in the balls! Another thing that Eren guessed could have been considered a flaw was that he showed hardly any emotion to anyone on his face, though he had to confess that’s already a strength in itself. No one would mess with a man whose face constantly says ‘I’ll fuck you up’. At that thought Eren laughed quietly to himself.

But that was off topic. Eren let out a frustrated sigh and started to get annoyed at his own thoughts. It seemed as if he had an angel on one shoulder sweetly muttering that he should give up, save himself for marriage, live a happy life with a sweet boyfriend and adopt some kids and maybe even a dog. On the other shoulder, seemed to be a devil screaming for him to go for it, sleep with this guy, and maybe see how it goes, he’s attractive- Oh who was he kidding? Levi was hotter than any guy he’d ever seen, and Eren had seen a lot of attractive men online.

Eren shook his head and curled up on the relatively cleaner side of the bed and let his mind wander. They were going to be here in Paris for two weeks and this was only the second day. ‘You still have 12 days to decide what to do, to decide what you want from Levi,’ he thought to himself. His vision started to blur as he felt himself growing even more tired than before. He quickly fell into a deep sleep, a happy one at that.

He dreamt of candlelit dinners and walks on the seafront- there were so many ‘I love you’s and a couple ‘I do’s. He dreamed of nights wrapped in strong, pale arms and many sleepless nights. So, so many sleepless nights…but a dream was merely a dream or perhaps a prediction; a prediction of what was to come if things go as Eren decided he wanted them to.

When Eren awoke, to say he felt disappointed was an understatement. He was disappointed that a certain smooth talking raven wasn’t laid next to him or with him at all for that matter. He was disappointed it had been only a dream. Oh, but what a dream it was. He envied the version of him from his dream. Why couldn’t it be the real him..?

“Eren! Get your ass out of bed before I come in there and drag you out! We are here to sightsee, not lay in bed all morning. If you’re not up in ten minutes, you’ll be missing out on breakfast!” Mikasa yelled through the door and then followed it up with, “and change your sheets! No maid wants to see… that.” The last part was muttered and clearly not meant for Eren’s ears.

Eren was too tired for Mikasa’s empty threats and he continued to lay in bed, he did however, stick his ass out of the sheets so that he was hanging out of the bed slightly. That was all Mikasa specified, right? He buried himself further in the sheets, ignoring the world around him and drifting back to sleep.

The next thing Eren knew was that his sister was bombarding into his room, being purposefully loud. She opened the curtains so that the sun shined onto Eren and almost blinded him; he cowered under the sheets for protection.

“We told you to be up ten minutes! It’s been over half an hour!” Of course Mikasa was the one to start complaining. All of a sudden Eren found himself on the floor in a pile of pillows and blankets, “that fucking hurt!” He hissed and shouted at Mikasa as he revealed himself from underneath the comfy mound and rubbed his already tender ass.  
“Well, I warned you didn’t I?” She stood next to him, her arms folded and her hip stuck out; the way she stood was very similar to how Levi stood. He shook his head and cleared the thoughts of the French man; it was worrying just how much he was thinking about him.

“You didn’t need to shove me out of bed though, I’m already fucking sore and that just made things ten times worse,” he growled, still angry at being woken up in such a rude manor.

“Firstly, gross. Secondly, I’m sorry for wanting to spend time with you. I hardly saw you yesterday; you spent most of your day with that short ass. Then you came in and went straight to bed. Armin and I even went out for tea together. Then short ass comes into the picture again and he’s the reason you’re still in bed! I don’t see you a lot as it is Eren and we are meant to be spending time together now, but you seem to be more interested in your love life than your family…”

Eren looked up at her and the hurt wasn’t visible on her face, but in her eyes. ‘You can see how Levi feels through his eyes too,’ Eren thought and mentally slapped himself. Even when his sister was mad the raven still raided his thoughts. He shook his head and sighed quietly, standing up, “I’m sorry Mika… I realise I’m being selfish. Give me twenty, I’ll meet you downstairs.”

“Just hurry,” she muttered as she left. When she disappeared behind the door Eren headed to the shower. Mikasa was always the type to get jealous easily, not to mention protective and possessive. ‘She probably just feels a bit pushed out; she isn’t used to sharing me.’ Again Eren mentally slapped himself. Who even said she would have to share him with Levi. For all Eren could know that phone call could’ve just been to let off some steam.

He showered in a matter of five minutes and stepped out, thoroughly drying his whole body. He wrapped the towel around his hips loosely and shuffled back through to the main room of the hotel room. He quickly realised his door was wide open and he slammed it shut, cursing his older sibling inwardly for leaving it open. After all, she was the only one with a key.

There was a sound that came from the direction of the bed. Eren jumped up angrily and stormed over, expecting to see Mikasa sitting looking all smug and dressed- but no. Over his bed stood a man with two toned hair, a face that resembled that of a horse and a trolley full of cleaning supplies and fresh linen. Eren cleared his throat and raised an eyebrow at the man, “who the fuck are you and what are you doing in my room?”

Eren tried to discreetly pull the covers over the cum painted artfully on the mattress. The person who Eren assumed was the maid quickly rolled his eyes and sighed in annoyance at Eren, he turned to look at him, his eyes squinted, looking down on Eren like he was a child. He finally spoke up in a patronizing tone that one would talk to kids with: “I am here to clean your room. Do you understand?”

“Yes, I understand,” Eren snapped, “But I need to get dressed, so can you get the fuck out and come back when I’m finished.” He stood there with his arms crossed, despite the towel hanging around his waist.

The maid let his eyes rake down Eren’s body a little longer than he was comfortable with, Eren coughed loudly to get his attention. The maid sighed in defeat and turned to leave the room. Before he left, the brunette glanced at his nametag which read ‘Jean’. He would have to speak to the hotel about him, not only did he come into Eren’s room uninvited, he had a shitty attitude and he even had the nerve to check Eren out!

As he got dressed he muttered angrily to himself. He threw on simple dark blue skinny jeans, albeit they were tight, but they made his ass look good. On his upper half, he wore a dark green sweatshirt and he accompanied them with black converse shoes. Before leaving, Eren looked himself up and down in the full body mirror and nodded; satisfied with his outfit.

He left the room and wandered downstairs to be greeted by Mikasa and Armin, “so what are we doing today?” 

Armin was quick to respond, “We’re going to be cliché and go for a picnic at the Eiffel Tower.” 

As Armin mentioned picnic, Eren’s eyes moved to the blonde’s side and he noticed the wicker basket with the red checked blanket. Eren rolled his eyes, but smiled, “could we be any more cliché?” 

“Nope!” Armin laughed, his blue eyes sparkling as he stood. He grabbed Eren’s forearm and began to pull him outside. Mikasa followed behind quietly behind the two.


	6. Kiss Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here we see the rare and elusive 'chapter'.
> 
> Okay, so it's been a while since I've written with Olivia because of personal reasons to do with the ship, ereri, itself.  
> Apologies for the lack of updates but we'll be trying to update at least once a week now and keep chapters coming.
> 
> Thank you for understanding and I hope you enjoy <3

Two days. It had been two days since the phone call with Levi, and the raven had not even made an attempt to contact Eren. Not once! The younger male had gone to text Levi first, to talk to him first, but persuaded himself not to. ‘Why should I be the one to chase him? He’s the one that initiated the whole phone call,’ he thought to himself. Perhaps the whole thing was a fling. Just a one-time thing. The thought made Eren’s blood boil and he wasn’t too sure why. As far as he was concerned he only had a physical attraction to Levi, so why was it bothering him so much that the older male had yet to call him or even text him again? Eren’s thoughts were soon interrupted by a voice,

 

“Eren?” His sister’s voice was a little raised to grab his attention.

 

Eren shook his head, snapping himself out of his thoughts, “Sorry what did you say?”

 

“I asked you if you liked this jumper,” Eren’s eyes moved down to the hanger

Mikasa was holding and to the red jumper clung to it.

 

“Oh, yeah, it’s nice you should get it.”

 

“Eren? What’s wrong, you’ve been so distant for the past few days.” Her eyes narrowed, “are you thinking about him again?” Ah, Mikasa, so easily able to tell what was bothering Eren, it was nice to have someone around like that, but it was mostly annoying.

 

“It just may well be him that I’m thinking about, but I don’t see how it’s any of your business.” The brunette snapped back, not meaning to be so rude to his sister, but the thought of being ignored had riled him up.

 

“What’s the matter with you,” she rolled her eyes, “you’ve only known the guy a few days and already you’re obsessing over him. You need to get over yourself Eren, he is practically a stranger.” Mikasa spoke bitterly about Levi and over the past few days had continued to make it evident that she wasn’t so keen on the raven.

 

“You don’t understand.” He gave her the same tone back, “you’re not in my position, and you don’t understand what it’s like. You haven’t even given him a chance…” He mumbled as his eyes moved to the rails of clothes and he began to look through them to distract himself.

 

“I won’t get to give him a chance if he’s not going to contact you, which I think by now it’s obvious that he won’t.” She spoke with her voice even more raised than before and Eren felt everyone’s eyes in the shop watching the two bickering. He

clamped his eyes shut as soon as he felt the familiar burning and his whole body went rigid.

 

Mikasa noticed her brother’s reaction to her words and immediately regretted saying them. “Eren… I’m sorry, that was out of line. I didn’t mean to say that.” Her voice went quiet and a lot softer than before.

 

Eren nodded and swallowed harshly, “I’m going to the coffee shop down the road, come there when you’re done in here and we can get something to eat.” Eren didn’t wait for a reply and quickly turned on his heel, walking out of the shop with his head down.

 

He stepped out the shop and sighed as the cool wind hit him causing him to look up. He glanced around before walking down the street to the coffee shop, which evidently was the place where he and Levi had been to. Eren, again, swallowed harshly and took a deep breath scared that when he walked in he might just see Levi at the register or sat at a table.

 

After a few seconds of debating, he pushed open the door and the bell sounded. His bright eyes darted around the room and he relaxed a little when he saw no signs of Levi. Eren walked up to the counter, expecting to be greeted by Petra, but instead was greeted by a man with a similar hair cut to Levi’s, just with lighter hair. The man behaved very much like Levi; or rather he was a shittier version of him. Eren shook his head to clear the thought and ordered a simple mocha.

 

Eren sat at a table near to the counter and his drink was brought over to him eventually. The brunette fished out his phone and saw that he had a message from Armin. The boy began to type a reply, but just as he did he heard the familiar sound of the bell; telling him that someone had entered the shop. Eren’s eyes moved away from his phone and to the door, expecting to see Mikasa standing there. Oh, but that was not who he saw, his eyes met with piercing gray ones and his bright green eyes immediately darted back to his phone screen. In had walked Levi. Eren felt himself grow excited, nervous and angry all at once, it was so overwhelming he wanted to throw up and yet he felt the faintest blush on his cheeks.

 

Eren tried his hardest to not stare at Levi, to which he succeeded in doing. He heard the raven converse with the barista and he felt his stomach flip as he heard the familiar voice speaking in fluent French. Eren gulped and sunk further into his seat, trying to focus more on his phone. He heard the conversation die down and soon the sound of a chair being pulled out. Teal eyes looked up and once again met with steel ones. Eren reached for his cup to nurse it, his eyes remaining locked with Levi’s, “can I help you?”

“I’m sorry for not getting in touch with you, I never planned to forget, and I’ve just been very busy.” Levi indeed sounded like every word he said was sincere and truthful, but Eren found himself too angry to acknowledge it.

 

“And? You think I’m really that bothered by it?” Eren tried to play it off, he really did, but even he knew that he had failed miserably.

 

“We both know that’s bullshit.” He spoke with certainty and the brunette’s grip on the cup tightened.

 

Eren sighed in defeat, “I’m really fucking pissed off with you. What kind of piss poor excuse is that? ‘Sorry I was busy,’ I would have at least expected you to come up with a better excuse than that.” Before Levi could speak Eren continued, feeling himself grow more confident due to his anger. “You call me up, make me do all sorts of things, promise me all sorts of things and then you just don’t bother with me at all? Was it just a one off? I can understand if it was, but I would’ve at least appreciated it if you had of told me that.”

 

Levi nodded at Eren’s words, seemingly unaffected by them, which riled Eren even more. The older male ran a hand through his hair before finally speaking up, “I never intended for it to be a one-off.”

 

Eren felt slightly relieved and reassured at his words, but his anger was still there and obvious, “But would it have been so hard to at least send me one text saying that you were busy and so I might not hear from you? It would’ve taken what? Two minutes?”

 

Levi shrugged, “I suppose I could’ve, I just didn’t think to.”

 

At hearing those words he goes back to sulking in his chair, “So you just couldn’t be bothered?” Eren sighed deeply, not waiting for an answer and picking up his coffee, “My friends are probably lost- I should go look for them.” He stood to leave the shop and simply run away from the problem, but a sharp tug sent him tumbling back into his own seat.

 

“Stay. You don’t get to say that and just fucking go. Okay. I fucked up by not sending you a message, my apologies. But you don’t get to put words in my mouth and then storm off like some sort of... Some sort of brat!” He inhaled and exhaled deeply to calm himself, “I’m not exactly great at all this relationship bullshit. Look, mon minou, come over to my house tonight and let me make you dinner to make up for it. That is... if you aren’t going to give up on me?”

 

Eren was left merely speechless by the shorter man’s words. He couldn’t process what he was saying. This handsome man wanted to spend time with him. For what reason?

 

“Wh-You- I mean, sure!” He couldn’t stop the butterflies beginning to dance and spiral in his stomach or how his heartbeat went from normal to quick in such a short space of time. Nothing else made him feel this way and he feared nothing else ever could. There was no way he could reject such an offer.

 

Before he had any more time to think, a pair of thin, gentle lips were smashed against his, fitting with his perfectly. Eren moved his own lips with the (literally) foreign ones by instinct. That’s when it dawned on the brunette – This was his very first kiss. His cheeks burned a brighter red than the roses that adorn his mother’s garden so perfectly. Eren had never let that place fall into dishevel, never mind let a leaf grow out of place. It was his mother’s pride and joy.

 

However, in that moment, Eren’s mind was not wandering to the blossom’s that bloom pink in the Spring or the beautiful flowers that he tends to with such care. They stayed firmly implanted, rooted like the roots of those roses, in that moment with Levi.

 

Levi’s hand was tightly grasping Eren’s hand to steady him as they both stayed, completely engulfed by each other’s presence. They couldn’t see anyone else. They couldn’t hear anyone else. They couldn’t feel anyone else. They were simply existing together, the two of them, in a world where ‘anyone else’ is but a myth.

 

Levi’s lips were softer than Eren would have expected. Judging by the man’s tendency to act harsh and angry, one might have guessed those lips would be just as harsh to kiss. That was completely untrue. Eren’s mind lingered on the innocent and the sweet.

 

Levi, on the other hand, was trying so fucking hard not to bend Eren over right there and make him scream for more.

 

The moment of tranquil quickly ended by a loud slamming of the door and two pairs of footsteps coming to a sudden stop. Armin and Mikasa quickly walked to the counter and order, sitting far, far away from the couple in the corner. If it was even possible, Eren’s cheeks flushed an even darker shade of red.

 

Levi, on the other hand, let’s an amused smirk crawl its way across his face, looking otherwise indifferent to the situation. Eren hid his face in Levi’s chest and a muscular arm was slung over his shoulder. Appreciative of the gesture, Eren leaned into the older man and hid from the world he knew he had to face soon.

“Fuck, my friends saw that...” He laughed awkwardly, “But it was still super duper sweet. And also my very first kiss...” He looked away, utterly embarrassed by that fact.

 

However, something in him was glad that it was with Levi. They fit like two oddly twisted and jagged puzzle pieces; whose edges would never fit properly with anyone but each other. Levi grabbed his chin and, with a certain soft gaze, asked, “I’m your first kiss?”

 

Eren replied shyly with just a nod, completely forgetting that he was supposed to be mad, “You are.”

 

They sat in a comfortable silence, gazing into each other’s eyes and savoring each other’s every touch. Nothing could come between them and they knew that something had changed. There was something different about their current relationship? Affair? Well, whatever you would call it, something was different. This wasn’t experimental phone sex. That kiss- meant something. Something special, something serious. Something amazing.

 

Eren gave Levi’s hand a quick squeeze and paid for both of their drinks with a soft smile.

 

“Hey mon minou, do you want to spend the day with me?” Levi offered nonchalantly as if it was not a big deal, but to Eren, it meant the world.

 

The certain brunette could barely contain his excitement, “Hell fucking yes!”


	7. Going Up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heh..  
> Hello! It's been a while. I guess just life got in the way and the CREATIVE JUICES were not flowing correctly. But we're back in business baby! Please feel free to spam the comments with wink wonk ;) Enjoy this masterpiece (Or yaoi. same thing)

Levi took Eren’s hand and, with a mischievous grin, pulled him out his chair and out the door. His friends stood there in shock, watching the two go. Mikasa bursts out laughing as Eren was about to be dragged out. She smiles and shouts out, “Eren literally just got pulled!”

Levi smirked softly, turning to face the other as they’re out of earshot, “Damn right you did.” He wrapped an arm around Eren’s waist and the two stood there in comfortable silence.

To Eren’s dismay, the sun began to set, illuminating the Eiffel Tower and casting a shadow over Paris. The sight made Eren’s heart skip a beat and he leant into the older man with a soft smile. The streets were bright and alive with people; they were dancing and singing and laughing. Usually, Eren would be among the crowd, but that night he had plans.

After a leisurely walk, Levi and Eren headed to the elder man's house. Eren felt a little scared as they walked into the upper-class apartment building which was constructed of mostly glass and polished stone. The elevator had a glass floor and Eren had to cling to Levi as they ascended, his legs trembling. He focused on the ping of each floor passing, forcing himself not to look down, “T-This is very impractical.”

Levi simply wrapped his arm around the others waist to steady him, “What, you’re scared of heights kid?” Eren gently nodded, burying his face in the crook of the man’s neck and inhaling his scent.

To Eren’s horror, a heavy mechanic clunk echoed through the small elevator as it came to a sudden halt. His eyes widened and he clung tighter onto Levi, “I-I don’t like this Levi..” The man sighed softly at the delay in his plans for the brunet. Eren pressed the button for the emergency intercom situated at the front of the lift and bent over to talk into the speaker, “U-Umm... Hello. We’re kind of stuck in here.” He nibbled at his lip nervously, sat on his knees by the intercom to calm himself.

Eren learned that the woman at the other end of the speaker was called Sasha and loved to eat, evident by the loud chewing on the other end of the line. He also learned that it could take up to an hour for the issue regarding the elevator to be resolved, but Sasha confirmed there was no danger.

Levi took the younger's hand, pulling him to his feet and pressing their bodies together. A smile tugs at his lips, “What a beautiful view..” He muttered, his eyes never parting from Eren. Eren’s cheeks tinted a light pink, his legs ceased their trembling and his mind was put at ease. Levi held the boy the same way you’d hold something precious, placing a cautious kiss to the corner of his lips.

The boy let out a shaky breath, slipping his arms around the older man's neck. He leant in, his back now pressed against the thick glass separating him and the massive drop to the pavement. Levi moved his lips to the shell of Eren’s ear, “Do you trust me Eren?”

“Y-Yes. Yes, I do.” His breathing hitched as careful lips sucked on his earlobe, causing Eren to melt into the man. His back collided with the glass wall, yet no fear came to him- only lust. He captured the man’s lips, kissing him gently as his wrists were pinned above his head with a firm grip.

“Good boy…~” Levi muttered against the boy's lips, grinding against him and gripping his thighs tight enough to leave bruises. Eren let out a choked moan, his head falling back against the opaque wall. His hands clawed for a grip on the man's shirt, the kiss messy and passionate.

Eren pulled away, breathless, “Are you going to keep your promises, daddy? F-Fuck my throat like you said you would?”

“I could do more than fuck your throat,” His voice seemingly dropped an octave, laced with want and need. Tender lips made their way to younger's jaw as he began to nip and suck gently at the skin. “I suppose since we're on a time limit I'll have to make do.” Levi pulled back, a wide smirk appearing on his face, “On your knees, mon minou.”

The brunette sank to his knees willingly, without question and he began to work on Levi’s jeans. He unbuttoned them and brought his lips to the zipper, staring up at the french man as he pulled the zipper down with his teeth. His tanned hands sprawled across the older’s pale stomach, his fingers hooked the waistband and he pulled down the jeans teasingly slow.

Levi watched with a satisfied look on his face, eyes closing shut and one hand finding Eren’s hair as soon as the boy began mouthing him through his underwear. The tanned fingers wandered to the waistband of the underwear, now seemingly eager to rid the raven of the remaining coverage.

His bright teal eyes widened as he was faced with the exposed bottom half of the other. He felt nerves build in his stomach, although he couldn't help but lick his lips. Levi’s fingers ran gently through Eren’s hair as a reassurance and the brunette looked up at him innocently as his tongue made its way slowly up the underside of his shaft, earning a sultry groan from the elder.

The response from Levi boosted Eren confidence ever so slightly and he hesitantly wrapped his lips around the head of the raven’s length. His tongue swirled around the skin, cautiously sliding over the slit of Levi’s dick, innocent eyes beaming up at the other for approval. Half-lidded, grey eyes met Eren’s and the same pale hand was now fisted in his hair, soft pants passing his lips.

He took Levi further into his mouth, causing a particularly manly whine to emerge from the raven. Every moan encouraged Eren to push himself further, but when Levi brushed against the back of the brunette’s throat he gagged around his length. He continued, determined to take all of the other into his mouth, tears falling gently down his flushed, pretty pink cheeks.

His hands pressed against his own lap in an attempt to relieve himself without the man's permission. He leant into his lover, sinking his head down on the man's pillar of a cock. He gagged more and more, tears now falling heavier than before. Levi tugged gently on the younger boy's hair, a growl of arousal eliciting from his throat. The elevator shaft creaked and groaned in protest. Eren was still in his own little paradise, but when Levi pulled out of the boy's mouth, the reality was shattered. Eren came back to his senses a little, whimpering in fear as he looked down.

A smirk found its way to Levi’s slender lips and he moved his boot, lighting kicking Eren’s hands from his lap and pressing the sole of his expensive shoe to Eren’s crotch, “It seems like more of a distraction is necessary, wouldn’t you say mon minou?” Eren simply responded with a timid nod and a grateful moan of the dominant man’s name. He picked Eren up, pinning him against the glass wall that overlooked the entire city. From the floor they were on, the people look so close, yet so far away. As Levi began to expertly unbutton Eren’s shirt, he pressed his lips to the submissive’s ear, whispering sinful little things, “I’m going to hold you up against this glass and let you try to escape me while I wreck your tight hole. Just think Eren, if one of those people merely cast their eyes up, they’d see you moaning and squirming and putting on such a fucking beautiful show, a show for the eyes of any passerby…”

“O-Oh fuck... Please!... Nghh... Levi...~” Eren fell apart in the man's arms at feeling the man roughly push his pants and underwear down and dig his nails into the plump flesh of his ass.

Levi muttered to himself, massaging the fleshy orbs and sinking his head to bite and suck at the brunette's collarbone, making him shudder and rake a lazy hand through Levi’s hair, “Stay with me Eren. I can protect you. I can spoil you… I can love you like no one else can.” Eren hadn't been expecting that. His body flushed a gentle pink, embarrassment, arousal and another strange feeling agreeing yet conflicting with one another.

“I-I can’t stay here... I have family back home..” Levi hesitated, urging the boy to continue, “But I would love to pursue a relationship with you.” Eren smiled sweetly, planting a gentle, slow kiss to the others lips. Levi buried his face in the crook of Eren’s neck.

“How have you become so important to me?”

Eren caressed the man's cheeks gently, “I-I don’t know, but I damn well don’t mind it.” Levi smiled softly and run his hands up and down Eren’s sides before he tugged his tie off and used it to bind the younger’s wrists above his head. Levi positioned Eren so that his forehead rested against the glass, his legs were slightly apart and his back arched.

“Jesus Christ Eren… You don’t know how bad I want to sink my cock into that ass and fuck you until the only thing you can scream is my name..” He wet his lips quickly and opened his bag, pulling out a condom and some lube he had in case they didn’t make it to his apartment before Levi dragged Eren into a dark corner and made him his eternally. What can he say? A man has his needs. He let out a low chuckle that -in Eren’s opinion- should be made illegal.

He held the condom between his teeth, popping open the cap of the lube and lathering three of his fingers. His hand travelled down, teasing Eren’s hole with one finger and earning a needy gasp from the brunette.

He slowly pushed in the first finger, the younger's ass enveloping Levi’s finger greedily. He let Eren settle around the digit, only moving when the boy began rutting back on his finger and begging for more. He curled his finger tactfully, moving his extremity in a ‘come hither’ motion, soon adding another finger, pressing it inside Eren gently.  
The younger winced, letting out a slightly pained whine, but that didn't stop the elder. He waited patiently, other hand moving around to Eren’s aching cock, stroking him slowly, teasingly. Eren let out desperate moans and pleas as Levi began to twist the two fingers, scissoring them and stretching open the younger.

“I-It’s definitely different from - Ah!- f-from when I’d do this alone….”

A final digit was eventually added as the raven began to stroke Eren faster, causing a broken cry to rise in his throat. The brunette felt tighter around Levi’s fingers as he spread them out, stretching the younger as much as he could without it hurting unbearably. He repeated the process, Eren eventually thrust back rhythmically onto all three fingers, “More daddy, please, more! ~”

Levi pulled out his fingers, ripping the condom open and sliding it onto his cock with ease. He reached for the lube covering the condom with a little extra, not wanting to cause the other more discomfort than necessary. “I hope you're ready for this, mon minou…” The raven lined himself up, easing into Eren’s tight hole.

“Fuck…” He let out of long breath he'd been holding, “Eren- oh god Eren… You're so tight,” Levi gripped his hip tightly as he pushed completely into the younger, nails digging into the brunette's skin and leaving small purple crescents.

Eren rested his hands against the cold glass, his forehead pressed to it as he watched it cloud with each shaky breath. His knees began to tremble, his legs threatened to give out beneath him. He whimpered softly, trying to get used to the burning sensation. He knew enough to know it wasn’t going to be particularly pleasant at first, however, Levi’s hands exploring his body with soft touches and gentle caresses was a comfort.

He squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Levi shuffle impatiently behind him, buried inside the boy’s heat but not yet allowed to move. He leant down gently and pressed gentle kisses down the boy's neck and back, allowing him some time to ease himself into it. Eren peeked over his shoulder, nibbling at his lip and drawing a ragged breath. He muttered those three words Levi had been desperately waiting to hear, “Y-You may move.”

Due to Eren’s demand, Levi began to rock his hips, the pace slow and easy to keep up with. Despite the steady start, it drove Eren insane, his hands balled tightly, nails digging into his palm as he bit his lip, perilously pushing his hips back, wanting more from the man.

It hurt a little but, gradually, that faded into an indescribable pleasure, “Ah! L-Levi.. O-Oh Christ, Levi!” He cried frantically, “P-Please give it to me. F-Fuck me so I ca-can’t walk for weeks! W-Wreck me, take me, m-make me yours!”

Levi groaned, unable to resist and his thrusts began to pick up speed, the tight heat around him and now burning friction drove him insane. But as soon as his demands were met, Levi’s movements returned to the slow pace. Eren moaned wantonly, “A-Ah... J-Jesus christ… S-Stop your t-teasing!…”

But stop he did not. He continued to indulge in the boy, pulling out so that only the tip of his cock remained inside before slamming his hips forwards and watching as the boys hole practically suck him back in. Eren muffled a scream each time Levi repeated the tormenting process. Levi leant down to Eren’s ear, licking at it before blowing softly, causing Eren’s knees to buckle. By then, he was only held up by the arm around his waist. “Tell daddy what you want him to do and use your manners this name, alright mon minou?” His accent made Eren tremble with arousal.

Eren bucked his hips back to the best of his ability, tugging at the tie that restrained him from moving his arms. “I-I want you to fuck me daddy..hard..please!” He begged, voice rough and needy.

Levi smirks softly, “Good boy.” He purred, rewarding the beautiful boy with a few harsh thrusts. Sinfully, Eren moaned the older man’s name, his body writhing helplessly and rutting back into the man for more. Levi raked a hand through the younger’s hair, before gripping and giving it a tug, “Mmm.. So fucking tight, mon minou..” He gave a particularly hard thrust before hearing Eren scream for him, “There we go.” He began to relentlessly pound the boy, hitting his prostate almost every time.

By the time Eren neared his orgasm, tears were flowing freely down his cheeks, “P-Please.. O-Oh fucking hell! Ah! T-There! Oh my god, Levi! Don’t stop…” Eren can’t hold back any longer. He came on the glass, white staining the transparent wall. Waves of electric pleasure rushed through his veins and he screwed his eyes shut, everywhere Levi’s hands touched leaving trails of fire on his skin. His mouth hung open and drool dripped down his chin, as he tightened around Levi.

The sudden tensing of his lover caused Levi to growl softly, thrusting one last time before spilling his seed inside the younger boy. He grunted and moaned with Eren, biting down on his shoulder and tasting his salty sweat but sucking at his skin none the less.

By this point, Eren was in an intoxicated daze and couldn’t do much more than pant quietly in his lover's arms. He made a small noise of confusion as the elevator pinged and the doors slowly began to creak open.

A familiar ashy-blonde appeared on the other side of the elevator doors, holding a tool box and dressed in blue overalls, the top undone and tied around his waist accompanied by a dirty white shirt. The sight he saw as the doors opened made his nose curl with disgust, even more so when he recognised the brunette tied and pressed against the glass.

  
Eren’s own eyes were blown wide, both with the mortification of being caught and the shock of the events that had just occurred. It took a further few seconds for Eren to recognise the elongated face and he stuttered, cheeks flushing a deeper, darker red. “Y-You’re the guy that came into my room the other day!” He squealed as he hurried to remove the elder from inside him and pull his pants up with his still bound wrists, at that moment in time the subtle throbbing of his body was not noticeable; he was just focused on saving what little dignity he felt he had left. Levi simply spared the blonde a piercing glare before turning, sorting himself out and then untying a flustered brunette’s wrists.

  
“Why were you in my partner’s hotel room?” The man practically growled, taking a step towards the stranger who held his hands up as if to calm the situation.

  
“Fucking hell,” he muttered, the French accent a lot stronger and more noticeable than the ravens. “I work there!” He sighed exasperated, “I clean the hotel rooms, I didn’t realise anyone was still in the room, the door was left open.”

  
“So you’re a maid?” Levi scoffed, taking hold of Eren’s waist and the shaky boy piped up,

  
“If you work there then why are you here? Are you following me?”

  
He groaned, a stupid grin all over his face, “people can have more than one job you know. I work there part time for the extra money, mechanics is my profession.”

  
Eren leant into Levi’s side, starting to feel the dull ache in his bones, “o-oh… Sorry,” he muttered.

  
“Anyway, the elevator should be good to go now.” The silence was deathly as he sighed rather annoyed, “oh you don’t need to thank me, this is all part of the job.” His sarcastic comment just earned him another killer glare, one that was enough to keep him from making another comment.

Levi delicately pressed the button to his floor. With a soft smirk, Jean adds, “Goodbye.. Jägerbomb123.” With that, the doors closed with a thud, the elevator continuing its ascent. The younger was struggling to keep his eyes open as his whole weight was rested against the other, causing his expression to soften as he looked at the boy.

  
They arrived at Levi’s floor without any further problems and as the doors opened the raven scooped up Eren, carrying his slack body to the apartment door and through to his bedroom. He placed the other down, undressing his limp body to his underwear and tucked him under the covers. After undressing he quickly joined, curling up behind the brunette and soon feeling sleep take him.


End file.
